Spatial data is data that represents coordinates of a particular position of a map. The spatial data is generally established as a database and is used for various services.
However, the spatial data includes complicated coordinates indicated on the map and thus has a very large capacity compared to general relation type data.
A system that analyzes and processed spatial data and uses the spatial data in a topography-related field, such as traffic or communication is referred to as a geographic information system (GIS). Various services provided by the GIS are referred to as GIS services. Due to the above-described characteristics of the spatial data, there are many limitations in providing the GIS services in an environment in which resources are limited.
For example, when the GIS operates in the environment in which resources are limited, the whole spatial data cannot be used an should be partially used.
In this way, as a problem occurs in processing large-capacity spatial data, contents of the GIS services should be simplified. This causes lowering of the quality of the GIS services to be provided to customers.
In particular, since the consumption rate of resources is too large to process the large-capacity spatial data in a mobile terminal in which a computing resource environment is inadequate, various GIS services cannot be properly handled, and there are many limitations in configuring the GIS services.